Embodiments disclosed herein relate to coatings employed in articles of manufacture. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to oleophobic anti-wetting coatings employed as outer coatings on a surface of an article of manufacture.
There has been much work in fluorinated polymers, including fluoro-elastomer based systems, which are well known for use in a variety of applications. Known low surface energy fluoropolymers are employed for water repellancy, fingerprint and smudge resistant coatings, easily cleanable coatings for electronic devices, displays or touchscreen devices, or as coatings for glass, plastic or other flexible or rigid surfaces.
However, there are a number of disadvantages of known forms of fluoroelastomer based systems. For example, many fluoroelastomers are not thermally stable, or do not exhibit a desired degree of hydrophobic or oleophobic behavior. Many conventional oleophobic low adhesion coatings tend to degrade when exposed to temperatures encountered during many high-temperature, high pressure processes, which can cause reduction or loss of the coatings hydrophobic or oleophobic properties.
Thus, there remains a need for a novel fluorinated polyester additive that can provide improved thermal stability and/or exhibit improved hydrophobic or oleophobic behavior.